The Brotherhood of the Dreaded
Charter :Source Preamble We, the nations of The BrotherHood of the Dreaded, form this BrotherHood as a protection for all nations from all ethnicities to come for protection from rogue nations bent on killing, we are here as a safe harbor, our arms are open to all nations young and old, as long as they obey the rules that come with our protection. Section 1 Any nation of any team will be considered for our alliance, as long as they are not currently in any alliance and are not in wars, if they are in a war/wars once this war ends they will be considered for membership, we are willing to make exceptions to this rule. When applying for membership members must fill out this application *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Nation Team Color: *Past alliances if any: *Wars I am in at the moment: *Who I have been recruited by: Spying on other alliances is strictly forbidden and will cause immediate expulsion, if you join another alliance while still being a member of BHD you will be considered for expulsion if you do not leave the other alliance that you belong to. Section 2 Once accepted into The BrotherHood you will be ranked as just a simple member, the lowest rank above friend, we encourage all members to go into the separate Offices and apply for jobs at one they think they would have enough time and the skills necessary to complete the job . Once joined in an Office a member can rise through the ranks all the way up to a secretary of said Office. Retirement and Expulsion rules and regulations Retirement Any member, high up or barely active, may retire from The BrotherHood with just a simple resignation letter posted inside the resignation thread in the member’s office. Once resignation is accepted he will be masked once again as a "friend" Expulsion If a member breaks the rules and regulations of The BrotherHood (these rules will be listed at a later time as will punishment for breakage of these rules) he will be subject to punishment, one of the most severe of these is expulsion from The BrotherHood. In the case of a member requesting another member be expelled from the alliance, this member will be asked for a reason for the expulsion, if the reason is just, it will be put to a vote from the High Council. In the event that the High Council votes in 2/3 favor of him being expelled, he will immediately be stripped of his rank within The BrotherHood, all privileges will be revoked and he will be masked as friend on the forums. A expelled member can petition to gain his member ship back by PMing the High Council with his reasons why he should not be expelled, his re-entrance has to be sealed by a two thirds vote from the secretaries and the High Council. Section III :Punishment/rules of The BrotherHood These are rules to be followed by every member of the alliance large or small, founder or otherwise. Rules #Members must act with common decency on all forums and act respectable to ALL other players in the Cyber verse. #Members must not spy on other alliances no matter how much distaste shown for them, The BrotherHood will not stand for this, also members cannot join another alliance while still retaining their membership here #We at The BrotherHood believe in the right to attack rogues without asking for permission from the High Council or the Secretaries, this is your nation you decide what to do with it, but we will not allow our nations attack nations in other alliances, unless The BrotherHood as declared war on the alliance as a whole, if nations do attack they will be subject to punishment. These rules are submit to change as this is a living document, to change these rules it must be voted on by a two/thirds majority vote by the High Council and a ½ vote by the Secretaries. Punishment #Punishment for breakage of rule 1. The member will be warned by the High Council, if he does it again he/she will be warned once more, if he/she does it a third time the matter of expulsion will be voted on. We do not want these types of people in our alliance! #If we catch a member spying he will be expelled immediately if we are certain it was him, if we find a member requesting to be in another alliance on their forums the matter of expulsion will be voted on immediately using the format in Section II. B. if it comes up yes he will be expelled immediately, if the vote is a no he will be warned. #If he breaks rule number 3 he will be ordered to call peace with this member and send reparations to the nation in question and he will not receive any type of aid from The BrotherHood, if this is not followed within three days of the request he will be expelled. Section IIII :The Governing Body of The Brotherhood The High Council The High Council is composed of a committee of nine officials, five of which are elected by majority vote from the membership of The Brotherhood. The other four seats will always be filled by the founding members, and the individuals who maintain/finance the upkeep of the forums. All members will be instructed on where to vote at the end of each month. The Council will hold the ability to vote on all of the major officer titles within the alliance, as well as treaties with other alliances. This group is going to be in charge of dictating all governing bodies within the alliance and votes the officers of the alliance into power. The council retains the right to veto any decision made by its officers, if the veto is by a 2/3 majority amongst council members. To be a candidate for election for a secretary of one of the Offices, the person must be a active member for at least one month, if they fulfill these requirements any member may be placed as a candidate for election in these offices, there will be a test when applying to become a secretary on how they plan to improve Their office in The BrotherHood and The BrotherHood as a whole, if the member cannot or does not answer these questions he will not be placed on the ballot. In the event of a Secretary leaving or being voted out of the Office by a two thirds majority vote from the alliance itself The High Council reserves the right to choose a successor for the seat The Offices The purpose of The Separate offices of The BrotherHood of the Dreaded is to control the day to day dealings of The BrotherHood. We have separated the Offices into different groups to simplify this calling upon the members in the position. The offices are as follows *Office of Defense, this Office is to deal with all things of war. *The Brotherhood’s bank and Trade Office. To deal with all finances in The BrotherHood *Office of Recruitment and Growth. To manage all recruitment dealings in The BrotherHood *Office of Foreign Relations. Manages dealings with other alliances *Main Office of The BrotherHood. Helps settle differences between members and helps everyone they see that needs it The Secretary of each Office will have the power to veto decisions made by the High Council if the Secretaries make a 2/3 vote against the notion. Acceptance into High Council To be voted into the High Council a member must be either a founding member, or a leader of an office for 2 terms, then they must apply to join The High Council, when he/she applies there will be an alliance wide vote on if he/she will join the high council or not, this person must win by a three fourths majority vote from the entire alliance. Section V :Amendments and changes to charter/rules of The BrotherHood Any member can request changes/additions to the charter, to make this addition it must get two/thirds vote by the higher council and the Secretaries of The BrotherHood once voted on the Charter will be changed immediately. Signatures Signed by The Founders of The BrotherHood of The Dreaded, Monday the 22nd of January, 2007 *Edagimo *TimstarPro *Crag Hack *Witch King of Angmar